This invention relates to so-called xe2x80x9cpalm topxe2x80x9d computers, and more particularly to such computers having sound recording capabilities.
Computers which fit in the palm of the user""s hand are an increasingly popular segment of the consumer electronics industry. Devices of this type now frequently offer a sophisticated user interface, including a sizable display screen and a rocker switch that may be used to scroll up or down among items displayed on the screen, and to select one of the items.
Among other capabilities, some palm top computers permit recording of sounds, as in the case of oral notes spoken by the user into a microphone incorporated in the palm top computer. Audio processing circuitry in the device allows the notes spoken by the user to be recorded in digital form in a solid state memory that is part of the device. A speaker is also provided to audibly reproduce the recorded notes. The oral note taking activity is controlled, typically, by a single push button that functions as a record switch.
This user interface for voice recording falls far short of the level of convenience expected by users of high-quality dedicated dictation devices. The present inventor has now recognized that certain conventional palm top computer devices with sound recording capabilities can be reprogrammed to provide a highly convenient and effective dictation interface without changing the hardware components of the palm top computer.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a palm top computer which includes a highly convenient interface for controlling dictation functions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a computer at low cost.
An aspect of the invention provides a palm top computing device which includes a processor, a display device driven by the processor, a memory device connected to the processor, a microphone for generating electrical signals representative of audible sounds received at the microphone, circuitry for storing in the memory device digitized sound signals representative of the electrical signals generated by the microphone, components for audibly reproducing sound signals stored in the memory device, and a rocker switch for being manually operated by a user of the computer device to input instruction signals to the processor, the rocker switch being selectively positionable in an xe2x80x9cinxe2x80x9d position, an xe2x80x9cupxe2x80x9d position and a xe2x80x9cdownxe2x80x9d position. According to this aspect of the invention, the computing device is operable in a first mode in which the xe2x80x9cupxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdownxe2x80x9d positions of the rocker switch are employed by the user to scroll through entries displayed on the display device, and the xe2x80x9cinxe2x80x9d position of the rocker switch is employed by the user to select an entry displayed on the display device. The computing device is operable in a second mode in which the xe2x80x9cinxe2x80x9d position of the rocker switch actuates sound recording by the computing device, the xe2x80x9cupxe2x80x9d position of the rocker switch actuates a rewind function with respect to sound signals stored in the memory device, and the xe2x80x9cdownxe2x80x9d position of the rocker switch actuates a play function with respect to sound signals stored in the memory device.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of operating a palm top computing device, where the computing device includes a rocker switch for navigating among files stored in the computing device and the method includes the step of using the rocker switch to control dictation functions in a sound recording mode of the computing device.
The present invention provides a highly convenient and efficient user interface for dictation in a palm top computer by adding a new set of functions to the rocker switch commonly provided in palm top computing devices as a navigational tool. The highly advantageous dictation user interface provided in accordance with the invention does not require increased hardware cost.